The Last Dragon Slayer
by Rotzugon
Summary: Daimatou Enbu has failed.A 1,000 dragons have come through the door, bringing havoc across the land.The Dragon race has enslaved the human population.7 years later, Fairy Tail was lost in the battle for Fiore, leaving Romeo alone. But there is a legend. A story. Of a girl with beautiful long blue hair, with the power to slay Dragons. She is a Dragon Slayer.The Last Dragon Slayer.


**Hi Guys! Well if you haven't seen my name, my name is Rotzugon-san. I'm here to give you what might be my favorite story! It takes place 7 years after the GMG and the daimatou enbu, where all the dragons flew into their world. (Assuming Lucy doesn't stop it) The Dragons have enslaved the human race, and it's up to Romeo, and a certain blue haired girl to stop it ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Please Read and Review, and check out my other stories if ya want! ;)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters, but I do own the plot so mehh!:p**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: 7 years later**_

_To whoever has found these papers:_

_If you are reading this, than I have probably already left and sacrificed myself for the grater cause of humanity._

_But don't be sad..._

_For I know now that I was brought to this group for a reason. I know that my purpose was always to protect her. Even if that means death._

_._

_._

_Our world wasn't always like this..._

_We had fun, the sun shined, and I remember the feeling well._

_But then they came..._

_Throwing__ our world into everlasting darkness..._

* * *

The Thunder boomed through the castle, shaking it to its core

"Let us go Drakon!" Romeo growled, standing over Wendy. He brought both of his hands up in the air, in hopes to create a human shield. "I won't let you hurt Wendy anymore!"

The Dragon's large, proud head rose in the giant castle room. A look of pure distaste in his eyes "You're nothing but a lowly human rat." He hissed through his razor sharp teeth "You should be thanking us for enslaving your pitiful human race!"

"Thank you?!" Romeo yelled, clearly dumbfounded by Drakon's statement. Swiftly, Romeo reached behind his back, pulling out Ragnarok. The swords jet black blade glinted as he crouched down, ready to strike. "You're the reason Natsu-san and the others are gone! You killed my guild! Hurt my friends!" Romeo's anger steadily started to rise as he continued on.

"Because of you…I was left alone! For 7 whole years we humans had to live in suffering! You picked us apart like experiments, like we were your toys!" He could hear Wendy's staggered breathing behind him, as she lay there, unconscious. "And yet…."

His hand began to shake, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Looking at him, Romeo held a small sad smile on his face, and he gave an emotionless chuckle. "I only seem to care that you hurt Wendy."

Drakon's large eyes narrowed slightly, and began to move his large body forwards. Romeo growled, snapping out of his thoughts.

He ran forward with Ragarok in his hand, ready to strike. But another boom of thunder hit the castle, and the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Even Drakon froze in his tracks. There was a loud crack heard overhead, and Romeo looked up to see the ceiling of the room crumble down. Hundreds of pieces of ceiling rocks began to fall on the crowed. He could hear Drakon's cries as two very large boulders fell on top of him, burying him.

Suddenly, another very large bolder chipped away from the ceiling, heading straight for him and Wendy's comatose body. Panicked, Romeo spun around to see Wendy's body, defenseless against the incoming bolder.9-*

_"Wendy!"_

* * *

Romeo's eyes snapped open with a startling gasp. He was back in his bed, back 'home'. However, he could his heart beat was racing, and sweat poured down his face in little droplets.

Sitting up in his bed, his blue eyes were wide with genuine fear. _"W-What was that?"_

The door to his room opened, and Romeo turned to see a tall muscular man with raven colored hair walk in, holding a flour sack.

"Why are you still sleeping Romeo?" he asked gruffly, throwing the flour sack on the ground and stretching.

Romeo looked down at his hands, his mind preoccupied with that dream. "Sorry Gray" he apologized

Gray Fullbuster looked down at his friend's sad expression, and knew that something was wrong. "You ok? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Romeo nodded his head, absentminded. "Just didn't sleep well." He croaked out.

Grays dark eyes narrowed, not believing him. But instead of prying, the tall man just shrugged his shoulders, throwing Romeo his clothes. "Just get out when you can. The watchers seem to be in a crabbier mood than usual." He said, picking up the flour sack. As he took a step back outside, he paused in the middle of the doorway, his voice edged with sadness.

"7 years huh?" he chuckled without emotion "It seems like just yesterday we were back with our friends….."

Romeos eyes snapped to Gray's back, understanding what he meant. He watched as Gray then shook his body, like he was trying to forget he had said anything. Romeo opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but was unable to find the words. Gray waved goodbye, closing the door behind him. Romeo was left alone, with his thoughts.

Slowly, he got out of his bed, and threw on his work clothes that Gray had tossed at him. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. Since 7 years ago he had grown twice his size, and now stood tall. His hair was now more black than that purple is was, and it swayed messily on his head, growing past his ears. He looked at the black tattoo that now resided on his shoulder; the Fairy Tail mark no longer worn on him. He lightly touched the words in black writing.

_July 7 X791_

Romeo sighed, wiping his hands from his arm in anger. Walking towards the window, he looked out to see hundreds of working bodies gathering within the courtyard, all like Gray, holding various bags full of food. He saw a shape move in his eyesight, and saw 3 'Watchers' that is, 3 Dragons overlooking the workers progress. Every man out there looked overworked and exhausted beyond belief. Romeo winced when he saw an elderly man fall to his knees, unable to go any farther.

One of the watchers noticed the man, and growled. "Get up rat!" Though that Dragon was smaller than the others, its claws were razor sharp, and he opened his mouth, revealing his murdering teeth. When the man didn't move, the Dragon growled letting out a roar of blue flames. They landed near his feet, and suddenly the man was roaring in pain, getting up.

Watching this, Romeo felt his muscles tense up, and he curled his fists into tight little balls. Stepping out into the sun, he faced yet another day in his normal world.

* * *

_My name is Romeo Conbolt and Welcome to the Dragon world._

_7 years ago, Dragons flew through time on the last day of the Grand Magic Game. Thousands and Thousands of them….._

_The human race was over run with Dragons. Death, Destruction, Pain….It was everywhere._

_The guilds tried to make a stand, but we were helplessly outnumbered. People… Friends… Loved ones… were being killed right before my eyes…._

_Natsu-nii….Father…. Matster… _

_With the defeat of the guilds, The Dragons quickly enslaved our race. They set of their own government, their own king._

_We humans were treated horribly. The rats in the garbage they thought of us as disgusting creatures. Eventually, they separated eachother by gender, the males in one camp, while the females were in another. The Dragons wanted our race to die out, never again to be populated anymore. _

_._

_I guess you could say I will be one of the last survivors….just waiting until we all disappear. _

_._

_._

_Once separating us, The Dragons made quick haste to destroy the very beings that they created; Dragon Slayers._

_Rogue went first…Then Sting…Laxus was stubborn about it but was finally taken down a short few months after the overthrow…..Then Gajeel was the last one. _

_All gone… leaving me and Gray as the last Fairy Tail survivors…_

_._

_._

_But,_

_This book isn't about me_

_Recently….there have been rumors.._

_Rumors of a girl…with long blue hair…who is said to be able to ride of the winds of the sky._

_She is said to be fighting against the Dragons as a last hope for humanity._

_That is who this book is about._

_Her name is Wendy Marvell._

_She is a Dragon Slayer….The Last Dragon Slayer._

* * *

**So? How did you like it? Don't worry; if you read my other stories, you know that my chapters get wayyyyyy longer than this! :) I just always like starting my chapters out with a short little opener.**

**I wasn't planning on realizing this story till Summer because that's when I am out of school, but I was just terrified that someone else might think of this plot and release their own story…So…..HERE IS TO PARANOIA! Haha**

**Please Read and Review so that I know how you guys like it!**

**And check out my other stories! (Yayy for advertisements!)**

**Love ya, my little anime cubs! (I call my readers that :3)**


End file.
